A conventional surface-mount inductor includes a type which is obtained by: winding a winding wire to form a coil; and forming a core while allowing the coil to be included therein, through pressure molding using a magnetic powder and binder, or compressing molding using a composite material of a magnetic powder and a resin. External terminals are formed on the surface of the core, and the coil is connected therebetween.
This conventional surface-mount inductor is formed, as illustrated in FIG. 6, by: disposing a coil 61, formed by winding a winding wire, on an E-shaped tablet 62A formed from a composite material of a magnetic powder and a resin; housing the coil 61 and the E-shaped tablet 62A in a mold comprising an lower mold 60A and an upper mold 60B such that each of led-out ends 61A, 61B of the coil 61 is sandwiched between the E-shaped tablet 62A and respective ones of inner walls of the mold; disposing a tablet 62B formed from a composite material of a magnetic powder and a resin on the tablet 62A; and thermally compressing them with the mold and a punch 60C (see, for example, the Patent Document 1).
This conventional surface-mount inductor may also be formed, as illustrated in FIG. 7, by: housing a coil 71, formed by winding a winding wire, in a mold comprising an lower mold 70A and an upper mold 70B; holding led-out ends 71A, 71B of the coil 61 with the lower mold 70A and the upper mold 70B; and filling a magnetic powder and binder in the mold and subjecting them to a pressure molding performed with the mold and a punch 70C at a high pressure, or disposing a composite material of a magnetic powder and a resin on upper and lower regions of the coil 71 in the mold and thermally compressing them with the mold and the punch 70C (see, for example, the Patent Document 2).